The Pulsing Wound
by Vikuliusik
Summary: Riku and Sora are currently in the middle of a mission, but their life together has changed. They're a couple. But how long will it last? Sora is still iffy on the subject, not liking to be publicly close to Riku. Riku's world becomes darker by the day, causing more drama on his end. Can Riku escape the darkness once more, or will his current life push him further in?
1. Chapter 1

"_**We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!**__**"**_

I sat up quickly, gasping for air. "Just a dream…" I sighed, running my hand over my face, covering my eyes. "Just a dream. A _nightmare_." I tossed my blanket off my bed, growling with the effort of unwrapping my legs. I hated waking up with my legs unable to get to the air. I especially hated it when I woke up in the _middle of the night_. I looked at my clock: 3:23am. "Damn it…now what?" I sat up and stretched, reaching my arms towards the ceiling. I grunted, hearing small cracks crawl up my spine. "Fucking insomnia loves to kick in when I don't need it." I stood up, scratching my bare chest mindlessly, walking towards the direction of my desk. I bumped my foot against my desk. Cursing I pulled back, taking in my surroundings quickly, letting my eyes adjust. "Good job. Let's make this night worse, shall we?" I mumbled at no one, reaching for my light. I paused, hearing a soft sound to my left. I waited, hearing it come closer.

I grinned and swung out my fist, my knuckles smacking against a young face. It crashed into the wall and I flicked my light on quickly, returning my attention to where the thing had flown. I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Sora! Really?"

"S-sorry, Riku. I heard you moving around so I came to check on you. You're usually not up this late..." Sora was rubbing at the back of his head, whining quietly at the slight pain the crash had caused him. "Damn, hit me hard enough did you? I don't know if I'll be able to feel my face for weeks!"

"Well don't creep up on me like that, stupid. I could have thrown you out the window." I scoffed, crossing my arms at him angrily. Sora came back to me, stopping his rubbing. "I'm sorry I scared you. I was just checking on you…sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I reached out and pulled him to my chest, kissing above his right eye - where my fist had landed. I felt his face warm up and knew he was blushing. He wasn't used to the whole boy and boy thing yet. "Come on…we have a busy day tomorrow – make that today. You'll want to be rested for it, especially with it being you." I led him towards my door, watching him rub his eyes. He stopped before the open hallway, "Riku…if its okay…can I…? Never mind." He took a step and I grabbed his wrist, holding him in place. I sighed, "What is it?"

"I heard you moving around because I haven't slept yet…I was thinking about you…and me. And I guess I couldn't fall asleep." He kept his gaze on the floor, his face hidden from my view. "Are you saying you want to talk about us to me?" His head lifted and he looked at me, eyes wide. "No! That's not what I meant…not really. See, I uh…I thought about it and it hit me that maybe I need to stop freaking out so much and wondering about what others think." He paused, looking anywhere but at me. He brought his gaze and met mine, keeping it there. "I want to sleep beside you tonight."

"Wh-"

"Just for tonight. I think it'll help me sleep…maybe both of us. It'd be good for me, spending some time alone with you considering the circumstances." He shifted his feet, looking to the floor again. I didn't know what to think. I just looked at him, my hand no longer holding his wrist. "I um…I guess." This kind of thing never crossed my mind. Sora wanted to sleep in _my _bed? _With _me? I cleared my throat and stepped back in, pulling Sora with me. "If you want to sleep in here, I guess its okay. Just don't move too much. Though I will warn you now, if I roll on top of you I'm not going to hear you screaming." I felt Sora's hand around mine squeeze lightly, "if you roll on top of me, I'm sure it won't be that hard to wake you. Unless of course I really wanted to just keep you there."

I looked back at him, standing beside my bed. I coughed, letting go of his hand. "Right…get in." I waited for him to crawl to the other side of the bed before clicking off my light and sliding in beside him. My eyes didn't get to adjust to the lighting before Sora was cuddling my side. I sighed and closed my eyes, it was hopeless to fight against him, and I've been _wanting this_, haven't I?

"Riku…" he rubbed his face into my shoulder, shifting even closer. My eyes opened. "I like being close to you like this." I felt him smile and I couldn't help but smile myself, closing my eyes, too.

_I like it, too, Sora. I'll always like it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ku…"

"Riiiikuuuu!"

"Hey, Riku. Wake up!" I felt a jolt and sat up, bumping my forehead against a too-close Sora. "Shit," I cursed, rubbing my cheek, glaring at Sora. "What the hell? I…" I then noticed that I was no longer at the battle field. I was inside Leon's place. "Why are we…?"

"You got knocked out by a pretty big one. Hit you right in the chest and sent you flying. We couldn't stop until we defeated them all, but you should be okay now. Do you feel anything? It shouldn't be any more than a migraine and some slight aches. And I got pretty wor-"

"Sora. Breathe. I'm okay. How long was I out? Where is everyone else?" I ruffled his hair, twisting my body to put my feet on the cold floor. I shivered and moaned from the pain in my chest and the coldness of the floor. "You were out for almost a whole day. We started early this morning right? It's only about 11 at night now. Everyone else is either resting or still patrolling the area." He shrugged as if it was no biggie. "I was really worried…I knew you hadn't rested very well last night, including myself, but…when I saw you flying across the air I almost got taken out. I was scared…"

I sighed, looking at the floor. I didn't know what to say, he'd never been soft on me before. "Sora…I'm alright. Really." I turned to face him, slowly wincing from the motion. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to my chest, grunting from the slight hit. I smiled and let go of his neck, letting him look up at me. "Riku…"

"Hmm?" I pulled at the bigger spikes in his hair, not really paying attention to what he was saying. "What…what do you think Kairi will think? When we return home only to end up being _us_ and she'll be left out? I mean…" I stopped my pulling, my expression growing hard. I dropped my hand and stood up, walking away from him. "Are you really concerned about her? It shouldn't matter anymore. She's home safe. There are others for her. She has other friends." I sighed, knowing what I was saying was harsh. He did love _her_ first.

"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry." I heard him moving and walking towards me. I closed my eyes, folding my hand into a fist. "Riku…I know she's safe. But…she's still our friend. If we hang out more because of this…she's going to feel left out. She might not talk to us ever again." I relaxed my fist and opened my eyes slowly, seeing his sad face. "I…suppose we should tell her. But…I'm not concerned if she leaves us." I shrugged, sighing. "It is _us_ now, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah, but Riku-"

"I told you it was fine! Drop it already. I know you loved her, but that doesn't mean she's still your number one. _We_ are together, not _her_." I glared at him and walked out of my room, not sure where I was going. I was bare-foot and I didn't think to grab my coat. I walked out into the chilly air, shivering from the cold. I snorted and shrugged it off, heading off in no certain direction. I heard Sora following me but I ignored it, walking helped my anger simmer.

When I finally stopped at the tallest point of Traverse Town, Sora stood back a few feet, watching me. I sighed, turning to look at him. "Look…I'm sorry about what I said, okay? It's just…you're supposed to be mine now. Not Kairi's." I paused and cleared my throat, meeting his gaze. "Unless you don't want to be mine."

His eyes widened and he stepped forward, "Riku…that's not it at all and you know it." His gaze darkened, "I just think Kairi has a right to know. She's always been there for us and we'll always be there for her. I just hope even in the future we'll still be friends." He stepped closer to me, standing just a few inches away, not taking his eyes off mine. "I _am_ yours, Riku." He smiled slightly, taking my hands in his. "Okay? Don't get mad at me over something like this again…please?" He rested his forehead against my chest softly, "I don't want you to end up hating me. I don't want you to run off again…not again."

"Sora…I…" I frowned and let go of one of his hands, holding his chin with my fingers I pushed his head up, "I won't…never again…" my stomach clenched at the promise I was making, could I go through with it? I shook it out of my head as I kept his head still, kissing him hard, not closing my eyes until I saw his close. I felt him put his arms around me and I copied him, pulling him against me. "I'm sorry I got you upset…" I breathed.

_I won't do it again. I promise._


End file.
